Family remains
by UzumakiWrestlesSupernatural
Summary: Dean and John talk, after Kristan and Dean try and convince John to let Sam go to college. Kristan is an OC


**This is my first attempt at writing a Supernatural fic. This story has an OC Kristan Winchester, who is the middle child of John and Mary. He is not perfect and able to do everything. In fact compared to Sam and Dean, he is a terrible hunter and often nearly screws up every hunt. However, saying that he does have moments where he saves his brothers although this is very, very rare. So I understand if you feel like he is just like most made up characters, that is your opinion.**

**I hope you enjoy this story, and I did try my best to keep Sam and Dean in character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters although I do own Kristan.**

**Enjoy.**

Shouting and slamming of doors was a common thing among the Winchester family these days. John would shout and Sam would storm out of whatever motel room they were in. Needless to say tensions were high between father and son. The two other members of this dysfunctional family were often left to pick up the pieces as best they could without angering their father even more.

Dean, being the oldest of the three brothers, would go after Sam and try and talk sense into his youngest brother while Kristan was left to deal with their father's ranting about how it wasn't safe for Sam to leave and all of his other insecurities about his youngest.

"He needs to learn that he can't run away from this family and he can't run away from who he is" John said to Dean one night.

Dean shared a look with Kristan who nodded for him to speak, "Well it is only college and it's not like we won't check up on him whenever possible" he said quietly

John's eyes flashed and the two boys knew they had crossed the line, "So you think I'm being over protective of my son, your brother?" he said in a deathly calm voice

"That's not what we're saying at all. We're saying that you could let him go and if he doesn't like it after the first few months then at least he knows he'll have us to come back to" Kristan explained quickly hoping to soften the oncoming storm.

John's eyes went from Dean to Kristan and the young man had to hold back a flinch at the look his father was currently giving him. "I see. So you want him to run off to college, marry some girl and have a normal life, do you?"

"At least one of us would've tried" was the quiet reply

Dean closed his eyes in horror at his younger brother's answer, he knew his father wouldn't hold back now and that Kristan would get just as angry and he would have to try and intervene like he had to do with Sam.

To Dean's surprise, John didn't fly into a rage like expected, he sat and stared at his middle child until the other man sighed when he realised John was too disgusted to actually talk to him, and left the room leaving Dean with their father.

"I'm losing them both, Dean"

"What?"

"Kristan and Sam, they both want out of this life. Kristan would never admit that because he wants to be loyal to this family but I look in his eyes and I see resentment. Just like I look into Sammy's and I see hate. They're both drifting away from me and I don't know how to stop it"

Dean didn't know how to react to the thing's his father was saying to him. Here was his idol, the man he had looked up to his entire life, opening up to him and showing his emotions like an open book. "They don't hate you" he managed to say

"Well it sure looks like it to me"

"They're teenagers, Dad. They're just lashing out like all boys do"

"You didn't"

"Yeah, well I was too busy running around after all of you to actually be one" Dean mentally cursed himself, he didn't mean to say that out loud and he certainly didn't mean to sound so bitter about it. He immediately went to apologise, but John stopped him.

"Don't apologise. What you said is true, you didn't have time to be a normal teenager, you practically raised those boys yourself and I never thanked you once. I am so proud of you Dean and I hope you can forgive me for screwing up your life" John's voice cracked and Dean had enough respect to look at his feet so he didn't see the tears rolling down John's face.

"You haven't screwed anyone's life up, Dad. I'm happy doing what we do and I'll make sure those two know that you've done the best you can for us. And don't worry about Sam this is probably just a phase he'll get over. Kristan is just trying to copy me in being a big brother and by the way he sucks at doing it" Dean said smirking at his last comment.

John chuckled and pulled his eldest child into a loving hug "Thank you, Dean"

Dean returned the hug and smiled a genuine smile, he knew the harsh words would continue between his brother's and his father, but he'd be there like he always had, to pick up the pieces of his dysfunctional family.

**(AN- So please review, I know it may be a little OOC but I did try to keep them in character. And like I said this is my first Supernatural story. :D )**


End file.
